


Safe

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Mycroft Holmes, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Understanding Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Myc has a secret, and Greg's about to find out what it is.





	Safe

Kissing. There’s nothing quite like kissing someone who makes you feel so safe and warm.

It’s up there with cuddling and holding hands, it’s what calms me down after a hard day at work.

Being held against his warm and sturdy frame makes me feel giddy and relaxed at the same time, which is an odd feeling, but it’s one I most crave at any time of the day.

But, feeling his hands wander to my lower back, make me tense slightly, which he must notice, as he pulls back and asks “You Okay love?”

I look down, blushing, at his chest and murmur a yes, and try to pull him back in, hating the focus he has on me at the moment, wanting to go back to the calm feeling I had before.

“Hey, darling? Come on, tell me what’s wrong. Please?”

“It’s nothing” I reply, not wanting to talk about this right now, but knowing I’d have to.

“No, love. Come on! Whenever we reach this point you always freeze, as if you’re waiting for me to do something else. Can we please talk about this?, because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He lifts his hand to raise my chin so he can look in my eyes.

It pains me to see his brown eyes so full of worry and confusion. I bite down on my bottom lip, trying to think of how to put my thoughts into words. Normally I have no problem with words, my job demands full use of my extensive vocabulary, but I can’t seem to find order, so, frustrated with myself I blurt out my secret to the one person I don’t want to lose:

“I’m asexual!”

I close my eyes so that I don’t see the hurt and anger in his eyes that I know are there, has been there by the few people who I have dated before.

His hand touches my cheek - to wipe a tear I didn’t know were falling from my eyes – away.

The shock of his touch, to find him still there, causes my eyes to open and look at him.

There is no anger.

There is hurt in his features, but is tinged with something I cannot name.

“Oh love” he breathes, as though all life’s questions have been answered and he understands it all.

A sob comes from somewhere in the room and it takes me awhile to realise that it was my mouth that it came from.

He pulls me into the safety of his arms and holds me tight.

I bury my head into his neck as heaving sobs wrack my body, purging the negative thoughts from my soul.

I feel him place a gentle kiss to the side of my head, murmuring soft and gentle words, waiting patiently for me to calm myself.

After a few minutes of gross sobbing and whispered sweet words, I feel myself stop.

I feel his arms slowly rubbing my back, a soothing up and down motion which eases the tension created from such strong emotions.

“It’s okay darling, we won’t do anything that you don’t want to. Okay?” he takes my face between his hands, coaxing me out from my hiding place in his neck. Looking into my eyes as though I’m the whole world and can’t quite believe that he’s here.

Unable to quite believe it myself, I stare at him and find myself lost for words at the look on his face, trying to find any resentment or deceit hidden away there and finding nothing but love and fondness, and surprisingly – acceptance.

“Oh Greg!” I throw myself at him, kissing and laughing, laughing and kissing, unable to believe my luck at finding the one person who could love me for me, and not for what I could give him.

“Myc, love…” he laughs, trying to kiss me back, “Oh… I love you so much”

“I love you too” I breathe against his lips, “I love you too”


End file.
